


Prompts Playlist

by Urooj



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Office, Raven Reyes causes shit, fluff for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urooj/pseuds/Urooj
Summary: Prompts to write Clexa short story. There's never enough of those.





	Prompts Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You’re at work and you print something personal (and sensitive). Unfortunately, you’ve sent it to the wrong printer and, by the time you realize it, somebody else has already scooped it up.

**Sent to the Wrong Printer**

“Clarke, don’t get mad at me”

Raven looked at Clarke with imploring eyes. Clarke sighed and looked up from her typing.

“What did you do now, Raven?” Clarke asked her co-worker and partner-in-crime at work. Raven looked genuinely panicked and Clarke had to wonder what got the usually laid back girl to look so frazzled.

“Remember that picture of you at Finn’s party in the red dress?”

Oh, Clarke remembers. There was a raunchy one that Raven took of her while she was intoxicated. Clarke shook her head at the memory. She promised to never drink that much again.

“What about it?”

“So I was going to do a prank on you…”

“Raven…”

Raven raised her hands up in defense “Hey, it’s April Fool’s tomorrow”

Clarke sighed and rubbed her temple. “Okay, so what happened?”

“Well, I sent it to the printer here…”

“Uh huh, and?”

“Well…let’s just say…it was sent-”

“Clarke,” Lexa, Clarke’s boss, interrupted. Raven and Clarke immediately straightened up. Lexa was leaning against her cubicle entrance, her stance powerful and indifferent. Clarke could feel her heart speed up merely looking at Lexa. She glanced at Raven, who seemed rather nervous at Lexa’s interruption.

“Am I interrupting something?” Lexa asked all serious but her eyes twinkled with amusement. Raven fiddled with her hands.

Clarke snapped out of her stupor and shook her head. “What can I do for you, boss?”

Lexa briefly glanced at Raven and then smiled a smile that felt like she knew a secret. “Can you send me slide 4 of the presentation first before you send the rest of the slides?”

Clarke glanced between Raven and Lexa, trying to figure out why she felt so left out. She nodded. “Will get that to you in 5!”

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa turned around to leave, and over her shoulder added “Oh, by the way, you look great in red”

Clarke could feel her face burn in embarrassment at the compliment and Raven, edging away to leave Clarke’s cubicle, gave a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, accidentally sent it to her printer…”

“RAVEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt to write. Come say hi here: creativeoutpost.tumblr.com


End file.
